


Execute Order 66

by Iamprongsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, I just want to say I'm sorry again, Mandalore, Order 66, What if Rex didn't remove the chip?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: The faces she can see have been wiped of all personality, all individuality. It’s an affront to these men, to all they’ve created for themselves out of an expectation to die for a jedi.





	Execute Order 66

Ahsoka sees the light in her friend’s eyes die, and his blaster raised at her. Behind her, Jesse and the rest of the 332nd aim, waiting for a signal. 

“Rex! _Rex_! Don’t do this! It’s me, it’s Ahsoka!” She screams, desperately igniting her lightsabers. All she hears is a worrying medley of _good soldiers follow orders_ ringing in her montrals, the voices she used to be able to pick out of a crowd all flattened to a monotone. 

She can’t turn her back to him, can’t turn her back to her oldest friend, but there are even more clones behind her, blasters raised. Why haven’t they fired yet? If this is her execution, for some crime she’s just committed, why can’t they just shoot and end it all? What are they waiting for?

She has to appeal to her captain again, has to make him see that this can’t be right. 

“Rex? What’s going on? It’s still me! I haven’t done anything!” 

Ahsoka decides that while Rex is definitely a large threat, the several hundred armed clones at her back are a bigger one. She turns in an uneasy circle, sabers lit. Some of her men have their buckets on, some don’t. The faces she can see have been wiped of all personality, all individuality. It’s an affront to these men, to all they’ve created for themselves out of an expectation to die for a jedi. 

She’s facing Rex again when his hand comes down in the signal to open fire, and time stops still. Suddenly she’s whirling around, ‘saber’s flashing, desperately avoiding a hail of blasterfire and betrayal. She still doesn’t know what’s going on, still can’t figure out for the life of her why her men would fire, why Rex would give the order, why Jesse and Lucky and Skid and Dipstick and Shooter and Hum and Dess and Jax would fire, why this is all happening. 

A bolt catches her in the shoulder, and she screams. The Mandalorian sun drops into the horizon behind her, blanketing the desert world in twilight. Another bolt catches her in the leg, grazing off of her boot and leaving a burn. There’s another shot that gets past her guard, catching her in the same arm as before, making her drop her _shoto_. Ah, crap. She’s better with two blades, it affords more defense. 

She almost doesn’t want to do this anymore, she can’t keep deflecting bolts away into her men. Rex is still firing resolutely at her, Jesse is down, Lucky and Skid are still firing. She can’t see the rest of the men, it’s getting too dark. All she can see is the green of her ‘saber, the blue of the blasters around her. 

There’s another shot to her other arm, and another to her stomach. She can’t dodge either, and she falls to the ground. It’s almost cold, and all she can feel is the pain in her stomach. She can’t look up, can’t see Rex step up and fire the final shot, even though she knows that it must be him that does it. 

Everything goes white, then deepest black, and she can feel no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and it ran away from me oops


End file.
